Tu me prêtes ton sweat
by FayVerte
Summary: Dans le hangar, les ombres dessinent un souvenir. Celui d'un premier amour qui ne sait pas s'effacer.


Titre: Tu me prêtes ton sweat ?

Auteur: FayVerte

Rating: T

Genre: Nocturne

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite d'une romance entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci aux homophobes de ne pas juger cette histoire selon cet unique critère.

**Tu me prêtes ton sweat ?**

Sur les quais. Fondu d'ombres sur les murs qui esquissaient les monstres de ses nuits. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il avançait sur l'asphalte luisant. Des odeurs marines remontaient jusqu'à lui, celui des marées noires et des cadavres de poissons. Son jean déchiré trempait dans la boue, shootant les résidus de terre molle. Il sifflait au rythme de la musique, ses pensées masquées par les instruments électriques. Sûr de lui, il actionna l'ouverture du hangar. Le chiffre « 2 » se referma sur lui-même, laissant transparaître les ténèbres derrière les panneaux coulissants. L'intérieur n'était éclairé que par une bougie à la flamme dansante sous le souffle du vent qui s'engouffrait. Il rabaissa le volet derrière lui, la cigarette en bouche. Les cendres n'étaient plus que la seule lumière émise. Il les écrasa sous son pied, esquissant un sourire en voyant, perçant les lambeaux de son pantalon, ses chaussures s'illuminer. Arrivé près de la bougie, il s'abaissa pour en respirer l'odeur et sortit un briquet de sa poche de jean pour la rallumer. Protégeant des alizés la flammèche, il la porte au visage de l'adolescent qui l'avait invité ici.

La tête penchée sur le côté, entraînant mèches et frange dans son inclinaison, Mello lui demanda, « Tu me prêtes ton sweat ? Il fait froid. »

Aussi brutalement que s'il venait d'être frappé, Matt lâcha la bougie avant de reculer. « Non. », souffla-t-il, terrorisé.

* * *

Cours d'histoire. Un enfant passait au tableau faire l'exposé qui leur tiendrait lieu de leçon. Dix ans, plutôt onze. Beaucoup trop vieux pour être un concurrent sérieux à la place de L. Matt le regardait derrière ses immenses lunettes rondes, trace de ses nuits passées à jouer. Trop petit pour ses vêtements taille cinq ans, il s'amusait. Il écrivait peu, juste un mot pour retrouver plus tard ce qu'il avait entendu. Il préférait ouvrir et refermer le poing gauche, s'amusant de voir son pouce gonflé et la peau de ce doigt durcie. La manette n'était pas très pratique. Il sursauta en sentant un projectile le frôler. Devant lui, sur la gauche. Quelques tables plus loin, Mello le regardait. Le visage penché sur le côté, le garçon sourit en voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention. Il lui manquait une canine.

« Matt ? Matt! Tu me prêtes ton sweat ? »

Interloqué, le susnommé observa le perturbateur de ses cours. La majorité des regards était tournée vers lui. Tirant la langue, Mello se justifia par un « J'ai froid. » en pointant du doigt la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer la neige et trempait sa table.

Ils étaient encore trop frêles pour saisir les poignées. Et les enseignants qui venaient ici passaient leur temps à remuer fébrilement leurs notes pour rajouter une astérisques ou alors, triomphalement, remettre les petits génies à leur place, celle d'enfants qui ne connaissent pas tout sur tout et interprètent beaucoup à leur faible niveau de compréhension des valeurs humaines.

Mais en ce vendredi matin, Matt oublia tout de la régence de Mazarin suite à la mort de Louis XIII. Ne restait dans sa tête que le sourire et la dent en moins d'un garçon, quelques rangs devant lui, pendant que son sweat passait de mains en mains pour lui être amené, et la tête blonde qui jaillissait du vêtement encore plus grand sur lui, les petits bras noyés dans les manches s'agitant vers lui pour le remercier. Un amour d'école.

* * *

Haussant les épaules, comme si cela ne comptait pas, comme si ce n'était rien, Mello poursuivit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il demanda, « Toujours avec ta blonde ? », sans même envisager que ces mots pouvaient frapper.

Matt serrait les poings, ses jointures blanchissantes rejoignant la pâleur de ses lèvres pincées. Il voulait pouvoir exploser, rejeter son cerveau et laisser la bête se couler dans sa peau. Relâcher la bride et exprimer ses désirs. Et parmi eux, le plus puissant, celui de posséder.

Souriant à son tour, il fit crisser ses baskets neuves sur le verre du ramequin qui avait dû faire plus tôt jouer des ombres chinoises sur les murs. Monstres fantomatiques, chimères fantasmatiques. Dire qu'il avait aimé jouer à ce jeu avec lui. « Tu parles de laquelle ? »

Éclatant de rire, Mello claqua sa main contre sa cuisse finement dessinée dans ce qui devait être un pantalon en cuir. Il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur la tenue de son ami tout à l'heure, choisissant de se brûler les yeux à la flamme, observant les boots cogner avec régularité contre un baril d'essence.

Reprenant son souffle, Mello dit en pouffant toujours à moitié, « Linda bien sûr. Ne me dis pas que tu joues encore à ce vieux jeu vidéo! Franchement, il n'y a que toi pour choisir le robot... »

Ça faisait longtemps mais les règles n'avaient pas changé. Mello non plus et c'était le plus troublant. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, au bord. Et foutrement beau. Matt sortit une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma. Le grésillement du tabac et du filtre l'avait toujours excité, le détendant par avance au souvenir du plaisir qu'il obtenait à chaque inspiration. Il tira quelques bouffées avant de se pencher sur le visage de Mello. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent en le voyant approcher et par avance, réminiscence de la plénitude qui accompagnait l'inhalation, il ferma ses cils tremblotants sur ses pupilles, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant comme pour recevoir un baiser. Mello sembla trembler de plaisir en recevant la fumée, se léchant les lèvres par la suite sans plus tenir compte de son ami si proche de lui, si proche...

Se rejetant en arrière, le blond finit par laisser s'échapper le poison que Matt absorbait depuis plusieurs années. Réaction de prestance ou manipulation sournoise, il lui tournait les sens à l'envers. Il lui prit le briquet des mains et en caressa la surface, approuvant le relief d'un auto-collant M&M's. Ç'avait été un signe pour eux.

Lui remettant dans sa poche arrière, inconsciente victime coupable, Mello demanda, « Tu fumes pour moi ? »

Et si son cerveau ne passait pas son temps à s'agiter, s'il avait pu rien qu'une seconde être un animal, Matt l'aurait frappé. Ou lui aurait violé ses putains de lèvres.

* * *

Deuxième.

Ébahit, Matt se tourna vers Mello. Le garçon avait la capuche rabattue sur la tête et ses mèches blondes l'empêchaient de voir l'expression de son visage. Ses mains engoncées dans la poche centrale ne trahissaient rien à son état de détresse. Les jambes ne flanchaient pas, le garçon se tenait toujours droit. La pluie tombait sur les épaules dénudées de Matt. Elle l'entourait jusqu'alors d'une protection contre les mauvais-sorts. Berçante, reposante, apaisante. Elle avait endormi les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir, l'avait apprivoisé. Il aimait son contact. Pour cela qu'il avait accepté de passer son sweat-shirt à Mello, pas parce que son amour d'école était devenu celui de ses cours de récréations, de ses voyages scolaires, de ses vacances. Juste parce qu'il aimait la pluie et le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques, comme un écho lointain. Il se demanda s'il pouvait serrer son sweat dans ses bras. Il se posa beaucoup de questions. Et alors qu'il décidait de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, Mello se retourna et partit en courant. Dans son plan, il prenait la main du garçon et le guidait sou la pluie pendant que l'autre pleurait. Ou alors, il allait punir le coupable pour les larmes de son camarade. Baissant la tête, Matt vit dans le sol, imprimée, la trace profonde d'une chaussure ayant dérapé. C'était la preuve qui lui manquait. Quelque part, dans la forêt, Mello tombait.

Il trottina, suivant les marques sans en avoir besoin, juste pour avoir le temps de se convaincre qu'il voulait simplement récupérer son sweat. Il savait où allait Mello. N'importe qui l'aurait deviné. Droit devant, le chemin le plus court d'un point à un autre.

Il accéléra le pas en entendant un cri. De rage, de douleur. Quand il arriva, Mello frappait l'arbre qui le bloquait. Ce n'était pas un immense chêne mais une petite pousse encore bien fragile qui ne dépassait pas la taille d'un adulte. Ses petits poings râpaient contre l'écorce pendant qu'il maltraitait l'obstacle.

« Je le hais! », répétait-il en frappant à coups réguliers l'arbre.

En regardant derrière lui, tout droit, Matt ne parvenait pas à voir le minuscule et insignifiant panneau qui avait fait craquer le garçon. Il observa les environs et vint s'asseoir sur une souche. Le vent soufflait fort dans la région et quand les arbres ne se déracinaient pas, ils craquaient. Il pouffa un instant en comparant Mello à ces derniers, imaginant un tronc séparé de ses origines rampant pour avancer. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie de rire.

La pluie avait cessé quand Mello vint à ses côtés. Matt lui fit plus de place, se coulant sous une feuille qui se vidait de son eau au compte-goutte. Redressant d'abord les épaules pour les chasser, il se stoppa en sentant un poids à ses côtés.

« J'ai froid. », dit Mello en finissant de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son cadet, s'installant d'autorité.

Il resta ainsi un bon moment, protégé de la pluie par le petit corps replié au dessus de lui, celui de Matt.

Quand il se releva, il s'étira rapidement. Après avoir donné un dernier coup dans l'arbuste qui en fut secoué, il se tourna vers Matt.

« Tu as ton briquet ? », demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question normale à poser à un enfant de six ans.

Matt lui tendit le précieux objet qu'il utilisait encore pour lui certaines nuits où les surveillants étaient trop pointilleux. Loin de le saisir, Mello sortit d'une de ses poches une cigarette entière et juste un peu abimée.

« Allume. », ordonna-t-il avant de mettre l'objet entre ses lèvres.

Ahuri, Matt fixait le garçon devant lui. Il avait toujours aimé le voir, sur le bord. Il le voyait tanguer sur les trottoirs, glisser sur les rampes d'escaliers. Il ne se blessait pas souvent pourtant, tombant toujours du bon côté. Mais là, il découvrait un bout de sa folie, de ce qui le faisait briller comme aucun autre. Ça ressemblait à un point de non-retour. Et au lieu de partir, au lieu de le laisser se consumer tout seul ou de tenter de le convaincre d'arrêter, Matt lui prit la cigarette.

« Je vais fumer à ta place. », dit-il avant de faire comme Mello et allumer le briquet. Rien ne se produit jusqu'à ce qu'il inspire. Et soudainement, une brûlure.

* * *

« Tu n'étais pas très doué au début. Mais je ne t'en croyais pas capable. », continua rêveusement Mello avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne. Machinalement, Matt réactionna le briquet.

Bien sûr, Mello ne l'en croyait alors pas capable. Il n'était que le garçon au sweat. Celui qui avait toujours chaud et lui plaçait l'habit sur les épaules pour s'en débarrasser. Le brave garçon qui le suivait toujours mais ça, il s'en fichait. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, il s'était fait une place dans la vie de Mello. Même si le garçon n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Souriant, il vint s'adosser à Mello. Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. « Une habitude. », répondit-il en passant ses doigts sur le briquet vieux et usé qu'il n'avait jamais quitté.

« Elle gribouille toujours ta blonde ? », demanda Mello sans bouger sa main que celle de Matt frôlait, par une mégarde bienvenue.

« Tu es plus blond qu'elle. », lui répondit Matt, mentant. Il mentait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et il se mentait en se disant qu'il culpabilisait d'être ici, seul, avec Mello. Si au moins il pouvait regretter ça!

« Chez un homme, c'est séduisant. Chez une femme, ça provoque les blagues. »

« Tu n'as que ça à faire de ton QI ? », demanda Matt en réprimant les souvenirs que ces deux phrases amenaient en lui.

« Tu n'es pas très conciliant ce soir. Je t'interromps en pleine partie ? »

Matt se demanda si l'essence volatile provoquerait l'explosion rapidement. Lui avait le briquet, à nouveau éteint, à la main et un désir de les consumer, tous les deux, dans les flammes. A en vomir.

* * *

Matt était sur son lit depuis un bon moment. Il jouait en continu, la console portable en chargement pour ne pas avoir à stopper Tetris. Il rangeait les briques comme il avait l'impression de ranger ses idées. Tout était si organisé dans ce jeu, si reposant. Mais voilà, l'information qu'il avait reçu n'était pas adaptée. Elle ne collait pas au reste et ne trouvait pas sa place. Linda rougissait. Elle était belle. Et elle voulait qu'ils soient un couple. Comme dans Orgueil et Préjugés, de ceux qui souffrent au début et pour qui tout s'arrange. Mais lui était plutôt tourné vers la Confusion des Sentiments. Alors il rangeait. La porte de sa chambre claqua et Mello vint enfoncer le chargeur dans la prise électrique. Une nouvelle crise de colère. Matt soupira, juste trop fort.

« Quoi ? », se récria le blond. Rageur, il ajouta, « Je t'interromps en pleine partie peut-être ? », avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le lit, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

Patient, Matt lui passa la main dans le dos, massant doucement le garçon. Juste pour le détendre, se justifiait-il. Il retira sa main et replongea dans son jeu, oublieux de ses premiers soucis.

Redressant la tête, Mello le regarda faire. Il se retourna et colla son corps au sien pour mieux voir, lui demandant, « C'est quoi ? », sa colère momentanément mise de côté.

Le souffle court, Matt lui expliqua. Il voulu lui mettre la console entre les mains mais Mello refusa, arguant que le voir jouer lui plaisait plus. Il se rapprochait, sa tête sur son épaule droite. Sa main venait triturer son sweat-shirt, le troublant juste assez pour faire de petites erreurs. Un souffle plus fort à ses côtés et la partie était perdue. Matt éteignit la console et la posa sur la table de nuit. Ils restèrent allongés, regardant le plafond en silence.

« Arrête. », dit soudain Matt, très calmement. Face au regard interrogateur de son aîné, il pointa la main qui triturait toujours son sweat. « C'est comme si je te faisait ça. », expliqua-t-il en venant frôler ses hanches. Mello était, il le savait, très sensible. Il se cambra contre lui, cherchant à éviter les doigts. Ils riaient tous deux et s'interrompirent pour reprendre place. La peau de Mello. Se tourna sur le côté, Matt glissa un peu plus sa main sous le vêtement, faisant rire Mello. Dès que les doigts de son aîné revenaient frôler son cou, il déplaçait les siens. Finalement, ses mouvements devinrent plus autonomes, sa progression accompagnée de rires et de sourires. Mello avait les yeux mi-clos, calmé pour cette fois. Il restait passif, recevant sa main sur son cœur qui battait, calmement. Et plus il se détendait et plus Matt voulait le toucher, voulait-

« Matt ? », demanda Mello en rouvrant les yeux, la tête tournée vers lui.

Le brun ne savait quoi répondre, retenant son souffle – haletant – , sa main quittant l'élastique du boxer de Mello.

« Matt, qu'est-ce que t'as ? », demanda Mello en se redressant, ne tenant pas compte de la main du garçon qui s'attardait sur sa peau, s'en détachant le plus lentement possible.

« C'est... », pendant un instant, Matt envisagea de lui dire. La fin de Final Fantasy 6, son désir, l'heure, ses sentiments même. Il envisagea tout ça et quand ses yeux se rouvrirent dit simplement, « Linda veut sortir avec moi. »

« La petite blonde qui passe son temps à gribouiller ? », face à l'assentiment silencieux de son ami, il haussa les épaules et dit, « Elle est mignonne. ». Tout en parlant, il réajustait ses vêtements. « Tu devrais sortir avec elle. », poursuivit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

« C'est pas ça le problème! », s'écria Matt alors que son aîné avait la main sur la poignée.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Matt, je te vole ton sweat. Si tu veux le revoir un jour, t'as intérêt à venir me trouver! »

L était mort. Mais ça, Matt ne l'apprendrait que plus tard, beaucoup trop tard. Mello aurait déjà disparu.

* * *

« Je veux juste récupérer mon sweat. », il avait besoin de partir. Mais avant ça, il voulait savoir, comprendre l'énigme qu'avait été son premier amour et dont il ne se relevait pas.

« Ça ne sera pas gratuit. Je veux que tu surveilles quelqu'un pour moi. », souffla Mello, ses pieds recommençant à buter contre le baril.

« C'est pour L ? », Matt posa la seule question qui valait la peine d'être dite, se demandant s'il faisait référence à leur modèle ou ce chiffre deux que Mello traînait toujours comme un boulet dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher.

« Pour arrêter Kira. » L'absence de réponse suffisait. « Dans le troisième baril, au fond à gauche. Avec les informations. Il est possible que tout brûle derrière toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mémoire visuelle. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il n'avait pas changé.

« Mais tu sais, il n'est sûrement pas à ta taille. »

* * *

« Hey Mello, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé! », dit Matt en tendant fièrement un anneau en or blanc, vierge de toute inscription à son ami.

« Tu vas en faire quoi ? Ça doit avoir un bon prix mais personne ne rachètera un bijou comme ça à un enfant. Et il n'est sûrement pas à ta taille. », dit Mello en riant de l'air déconfit qu'affichait son cadet.

Matt se ressaisit rapidement et son visage fut traversé par un sourire espiègle. « Je pensais l'échanger mais elle ne t'irait pas à toi non plus. », dit-il en tournant le dos au blond. Il adorait les bagues et les collectionnait. Il ne les mettait pas, les gardant cachées.

« Mais moi j'ai une chaîne, je pourrai l'y accrocher! », minauda-t-il, tentant de l'amadouer.

« Non! Je ne te la donnerai que quand elle t'ira au doigt. », répliqua le garçon en agitant son annulaire.

« C'est dans longtemps encore. Qu'est-ce que tu voudras en échange ? »

Audacieux, il l'était. Beaucoup trop. Pour une fois qu'il menait la danse, il en profitait. Rougissant, il osa un, « Tu la porteras à la main gauche. », avant de baisser les yeux.

Mello ne rougit pas. Il ne fit rien que rire doucement et accepter. Comme si Matt n'avait pas demandé une chose importante.

* * *

« C'est mon sweat. Mello, tu vas nous tuer, non ? »

« C'est une des possibilités. Pour le moment. »

Mello partait déjà. Il cliquetait, une chaîne accrochée à son pantalon. Matt la saisit et tira le garçon à lui. Prenant sa main gauche, il lui passa cette bague qu'il avait conservé précieusement dans tous ses paquets de cigarette. Certaines fois, quand la vie lui semblait vraiment belle, il espérait l'y oublier et la jeter avec sa dernière cigarette. Il ne lâcha pas sa main, serrant fort jusqu'à ce que l'anneau s'imprime dans leur chair à tous les deux.

Doucement, d'une voix très calme, Mello demanda, « Pourquoi tu es ici ? Il est tard, c'est le bout du monde, tu fais le métier que tu voulais et ta copine t'attend tranquillement au chaud. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Matt ? Je te demande de mourir, tu acceptes et c'est tout ? »

« T'es vraiment un connard Mello. T'as pris mon sweat en otage. Alors tiens ta promesse. Linda sait que je ne reviens pas. Je ne lui ai rien caché. »

« T'es pas un chien Matt. Tu peux le reprendre et te barrer. Je peux payer quelqu'un. C'est pas forcément toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? T'as jamais compris en fait. T'es toujours passé à côté. T'as pas changé Mello. Tu pourras jamais me le rendre. T'auras toujours froid. Et j'arriverai jamais à le reprendre. Mais t'as pas intérêt à foirer ton coup. Et si je dois crever, oublies pas de partir avec moi. »

* * *

Sur les quais. Rougeoiement des murs qui dessinent les flammes de l'enfer. Le feu a prit, l'explosion assourdi tout autour de lui. Ou alors c'est seulement les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il avance sur l'asphalte ruissellent. Des odeurs remontent jusqu'à lui, celui de l'essence qui prend feu et de l'acier qui se tord sous la chaleur. Son jean déchiré trempe dans la boue, shootant les résidus de terre molle. Il siffle au rythme de la musique, ses pensées masquées par les instruments électriques qui battent, fort. A moins que ce ne soit le sang qui pulse et résonne.

Bam

Bam

Bam

Il a envie de rire. De pleurer. De crier. De mourir. Il est vivant.

Note de fin d'auteur : Un an plus tard. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont prêté un sweat.


End file.
